


the pieces of my heart (are missing you)

by Dusty_Skyes



Series: Shards of Our Hearts [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: I didn't mean for this to happen, M/M, heart-piece au, i fully blame tumblr, this is what no self-control looks like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Skyes/pseuds/Dusty_Skyes
Summary: If only fools rush into love, then Ohm is the biggest one of all.





	the pieces of my heart (are missing you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_Wraith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wraith/gifts).



> So, yeah, I've been gone for a while, but I have a good reason. I swear. I got a new computer about two weeks ago, a nice one that's three times bigger than my old one. Except Windows 10 fucked me over hard and I ended up having my brother wipe my computer completely a couple of days ago and install Ubuntu onto it. Since then, this thing has worked like a charm. 
> 
> Side note: this work is completely the fault of xxsilver-wraithxx over on tumblr. they're the one who encouraged me. 
> 
> (YES, SILVER, THE AU ANON IS ME!!! *cackles*)

     If only fools rush into love, then Ohm is the biggest one of all. When he was a child, his mother would warn him about falling in love. _“Don’t give away your heart so easily, my child,”_ she’d whisper, _“because getting it back is nearly impossible.”_

    (In this life, when one falls in love, they literally lose a piece of their heart. If it’s requited, they trade pieces and can feel the beat of their partner in their chest. Unrequited love leaves one with an item that represents the other person and a gaping hole in their heart from the missing piece that’s quickly filled with magic.)

    The first person he looses a piece of heart to is, unsurprisingly, Bryce.  Bright and full of sunshine, and Ohm finds himself tripping over his own words. The blond makes him laugh like no other, and his heart beats quickly in his chest every time he spots Bryce’s name on Skype.  It’s a delight to spend time with the blond and Ohm cherishes every moment that he gets. He’s always more cheerful after playing with him, happier than he has been in  _ years _ . 

    It’s inevitable that he winds up staring at a black screen after spending several hours talking to the blond; there’s something awfully fleshy in his hands. Dread pools in his gut and Ohm slowly looks down. There, sitting neatly in his cupped palms, is a piece of his heart and he watches with faint horror as it morphs into a purple triforce necklace, the letters  _ ‘BM’ _ etched into the back.

    He sends the necklace to Bryce as a birthday gift, smiling weakly when the other puts it on with a happy laugh. It’s one of the few times that Ohm is thankful he doesn’t use a camera. When he finally shuts his laptop down all the way and is left staring at a black screen, Ohm starts laughing;  he doesn’t stop until it’s hysterical, he’s gasping for breath, and there are tears running down his face. 

_(There’s an ache in his chest that wasn’t there before._

_But that’s probably just magic filling the gaping hole.)_

**oOo**

    The second and third pieces go to Delirious and Cartoonz, amusingly enough, when they’re playing Uno. They’re laughing gleefully at some ridiculous play Bryce has just done, neatly jumping in with matching cards several times in a row—skipping both Cartoonz and Ohm while he’s at it—and the _ache_ in Ohm’s chest grows larger. Delirious’ hysterical, insane laughter and Cartoonz’s swearing are endearing and he enjoys spending time with the others.

    Cartoonz plays a +4 card and Ohm yelps loudly, then starts cackling, neatly dropping another +4 on top, and Delirious practically squeals in horror when Bryce adds a third one onto the pile. “All of you are fucking dicks!” he shrieks as twelve cards are added to his hand. “I can’t believe you three did that!”

    Ohm laughs with them, but nearly swallows his tongue when he spots two more pieces of his heart sitting side by side on his desk; one becomes a blood-red teddy bear, the other a specialized gun that Cartoonz would definitely be interested in. He chokes back a sound that’s definitely hysterical and buries his face in his hands, trying desperately to breathe around the lump in his throat.

    “Ohm?” Bryce asks, “are you all right?”

    It takes several breathes to steady himself and he _still_ feels the urge to scream. “It’s nothing,” Ohm finally manages. “I found birthday gifts for both Delirious and Cartoonz.”

    “Oh? Are they anything like the amazing necklace you gave me?”

    Cartoonz raises a single brow. “Necklace?” he asks.

    Bryce giggles and tugs it out of his shirt, the three gold triangles showing bright against the purple background. “Isn’t it amazing?” Ohm swallows at the sight of the heart-piece.

    Delirious laughs, bright and loud, and adds, “That’s awesome. I can’t wait to see what you get me.”

_(Ohm mails the heart-pieces the next day._

_The ache in his chest grows bigger.)_

**oOo**

    Vanoss’ heart-piece comes third while they’re in the middle of prop hunt, his voice echoing through the call as his water bottle prop flees from Delirious. He steers it around a corner, barely escaping the blast range of a noob tube, and laughs bright and free and Ohm can feel his heartbeat _skip_. The rabbit’s own prop, a small slip of paper that he found in a corner, wiggles deeper into the shadows as Vanoss streaks by, Delirious close behind. It’s endearing the way Vanoss and Delirious can be found around each other and Ohm laughs when the kill-feed updates. _H2ODelirious killed Vanoss_ pops up in time with Evan’s cursing and he can feel the shift in the air.

    Ohm swallows; the ever present ache in his chest suddenly gets bigger. He glances around his desk quickly, spotting the piece of heart on top of his monitor just as it changes shapes. It pulses and wiggles as it morphs, forming smoothly into a plush owl, which is rather fitting considering who it now belongs to, and Ohm quickly mutes himself to he can drop his head into his hands with a muffled gasp. The laughter that builds in his throat becomes more hysterical by the second and Ohm chokes on it, suddenly unable to breath.

    (His mother always told him to not fall in love. Now he knows why. It’s like he was already ninety percent in love with the others already, and that all he needed was the final push. He’s losing his heart-pieces one after another, each one in quick succession. So far, Ohm hasn’t gotten any back. There are gaping holes in his heart, each one pulsing with the magic that holds it together.)

    “Hey, Ohm?” He blinks, shaking himself out of his thoughts at the sound of Vanoss’ voice, and the rabbit quickly unmutes his mike.

    “Yeah?”

    “You’ve been awfully quiet. Are you okay?”

    Ohm wants to cry; he swallows the lump in his throat and smiles. It’s fake, but no one can see it, and for that, he’s thankful. “Just thinking,” he manages, and his voice is somehow steady. “I picked up your birthday gift, Vanoss.”

    “Speaking of birthday gifts,” Delirious cuts in, “mine was fucking awesome! Thanks for the bitch-ass teddy, Ohm! Cartoonz really liked his new gun, too.”

    Vanoss eyes his camera like he’s thinking hard about something. “Did you get me an owl?”

    Laughter bubbles up in Ohm’s throat and he picks up the heart-piece, cradling it in his hands as he examines it. It’s soft and fluffy, colored magenta, teal, and black, with intricate patterns crossing it. “Yeah, actually, I did. It seemed… appropriate.” He huffs a laugh and sets it down gently beside the box it will be packed in before rejoining the others in the game, trying desperately to not think about how many heart-pieces he’s lost.

_(Three now, he thinks._

_None have been returned.)_

**oOo**

    Wildcat comes along in a blaze of fire and emotions. They’re playing Mario Kart again and Tyler’s in last, cursing loudly as he hurls red shells like crazy. Lightning strikes down, minimizing all players—minus Bryce, who was lucky enough to have a star activated at the time—and curses fill the call. Ohm, who had been unfortunate enough to be in the air when the item was used, shrieks Tyler’s name loudly.

    Warmth blooms in his chest and he swallows nervously, anxiety bubbling up in his chest at the thought of losing yet another heart-piece. Yet, the thought of it isn’t as bad as it had been at the beginning; he’s already lost three, what’s one more? Ohm licks his lips and looks around slowly, his gaze zeros in on the heart-piece on his desk that’s transforming into a grinning pig. “Fuck,” he mouths, already feeling the empty spot in his chest fill with magic. Vanoss, who’s merely spectating instead of playing because he likes his sanity intact, hums. “Thanks for the gift, Ohm. I really liked the owl. Where the hell did you get it?”

    “You’re welcome,” Ohm says, smiling faintly. “It just sort of appeared.” He shifts his gaze to the stuffed pig on his desk, snorting at its white helmet and zebra pants. “I’ve got Tyler’s gift, too.”

    “I swear, Ohm. If it’s a pig, I’m going to be mad.”

    Ohm laughs. “Then I won’t tell you what it is.” He snickers at Tyler’s groan, gingerly flicks one stuffed ear, and swallows the lump in his throat. “If you must know, I managed to get my hands on a plush you'll find rather hysterical.”

    “It’s a pig,” Tyler says flatly.

    “Well, yes, but it’s the accessories that really make it.”

    There’s silence for a few moments, then Vanoss snorts loudly. “Did you get it a helmet and zebra pants?”

    “Shut the fuck up, Vanoss!” Tyler snaps.

    A snort escapes Ohm’s throat. “Actually, it does have a helmet and zebra pants.”

    “….Really?” Incredulous silence hangs for a while, then Tyler starts laughing hysterically. “Seriously?” You actually _found_ a stuffed pig with a helmet and zebra pants?”

    “Yup. I’ll be mailing it shortly.” He sets the stuffed pig down into a box and closes it, pausing a little to lick his lips. The ache in his chest is heavy, much heavier than it was when they first started playing, and Ohm actually has to momentarily excuse himself so he can go and take some deep breaths.

_(He’s so in love with all of them._

_How they haven’t noticed, he doesn’t know.)_

**oOo**

    Somehow Mini manages to steal the next heart-piece with his amazing Cards videos. They’re laughing hysterically, practically choking on their tongues after a ridiculous, accented reading, and Ohm’s pressing his face into his hands in an attempt to muffle himself. Tears are beginning to run down his cheeks from the force of his laughter, and he drops his head down onto his desk with a thunk, shoulders shaking. “Holy fuck!” he gasps.

    “ **Suck** **a** **[blank]!** ” Mini reads and Ohm immediately exclaims, “Cock!” then breaks into laughter. Mini snickers loudly, throwing his head back on the screen as he howls gleefully.

    “I can’t believe you, Ohm! That’s the first thing you think of?”

    “Yes,” Ohm manages through his laughter, breath rattling in his throat. He can feel the bone-deep ache in his chest again, and the rabbit swallows nervously and glances around. Sitting on the edge of his desk is a keychain depicting Mini’s symbol; it pulses like a heart, a faint glow appearing and disappearing around it. He breathes in slowly and closes his eyes, licking his lips nervously.

    Another piece of his heart, then. How many has he lost now? Four? Five? He doesn’t know; all he knows is that the gaping holes in his heart keep getting larger.

    Tyler snorts loudly and leans against the palm of his hand. “You two are idiots.” He pauses, then leans over and picks something up, dropping it onto his desk. It’s the pig Ohm sent him; the one with the white helmet and the zebra pants, and the others crack up at the sight of it.

    “That’s a _thing_?” Mini wheezes, clutching at his chest as he laughs. “Holy shit, that’s _beautiful_.”

    “That’s a thing,” Ohm confirms, laughing cheerfully.

    “ _Where_ did even you _get_ this?” Tyler dangles the pig by one leg, snickering loudly.

    Ohm shrugs, then remembers that they can’t see him, and says, “Just sorta found it. Saw it and immediately knew that it belonged to you.”

    (Only he can see the way the plush toy pig glows faintly in time with his heart. Now that he thinks about it, all of his heart-pieces pulse like that. In an odd way, it’s rather comforting.)

    The charm is dropped into the mail the moment they’re done with recording the session and Ohm has to steady himself against the wall once he steps back inside. It’s concerning having so many parts of his heart gone; he can feel the way they shiver and pulse and—

    They’re around the world now. The one Bryce has flutters around his throat, soft and faint; the one Delirious has resides in his bedroom, pulsing faintly; Cartoonz’s rests in a rack in his home, keeping watch; Vanoss’ sits on a bedside table, all knowing; Tyler’s sits on his desk, just as smug as him.

_(The hole in his chest keeps getting bigger._

_He can feel every single missing piece.)_

**oOo**

    Just like Cartoonz and Delirious, Brian and Brock steal heart-pieces at the exact same time. Once again, they’re playing Mario Kart, and Brock’s laughing bright and loud as he bounces a green shell off a wall and into Brian, who curses. “Brock, you bitch!” he shrieks, “I thought you loved me!” Brock practically cackles as he follows the green shell up with a red, taking the second place finish as his own.

    Ohm, who somehow managed to get a pity-bill towards the end, sits prettily in first. He laughs at the sight of the shot, practically clapping his hands over his mouth to muffle his glee. “Nice shot, Moo,” he gasps, wheezing quietly.

    “Thanks,” Brock says, grinning widely. “It was my pleasure.”

    Brian whines sadly and pouts into his camera, then snickers and says, “Can’t you do that to Ohm?”

    Brock sniffs daintily and points his nose into the air. “I would never. Ohm rarely wins as it is.”

    And something in Ohm’s chest glows.

    (It aches again, heavy and deep, and Ohm twitches as two more heart-pieces appear on his desk. They shudder and pulse and the rabbit wheezes a little as magic rushes in to fill both empty spots. One becomes a rainbow moose, the pattern eerily familiar to the shirt his best friend’s avatar wears. The other heart-piece becomes a bright silver, red-stitched plush ‘T’ and Ohm can only laugh helplessly at the sight.)

    That makes six now; he’s starting to run out of heart-pieces to give.

    Ohm mails each one just in time for the receiver's birthday, all the while aware of the missing pieces of his heart. The magic holding the remains of the organ together buzzes and whirs inside of his chest. It’s both strangely familiar and perfectly horrible.

    Daithi steals his own heart-piece only a little while later, when he joins the game and promptly starts winning races. Ohm laughs at him as he speeds through a double item box, then cackles hysterically when the items reveal themselves to be two pairs of triple red shells. They’re launched in quick succession, each one perfectly timed in a way that leaves Daithi shrieking furiously. “Can we just stop?!” the Irishman hollers. “Can’t we all just get _along_?!”

    The seventh glow comes, thankfully between races, forcing Ohm to mute himself as he gasps for breath. It converges together in a set of keychains, ranging from a miniature charm of Joe to a potato, and Ohm laughs weakly. He picks it up and twists it around, watching the way the light glints off of the charms. They’re mailed almost immediately and Ohm leans against a wall to just breathe.

_(How many pieces of his heart does he have left?_

_How many more can he give away before he has nothing left?)  
_ **oOo**

    Marcel comes in a blaze of yellow while playing GTA, his cursing filling the air as Brock steals his rocket bike. Ohm watches  them play—GTA isn’t really his thing—and laughs. 

    (The beat of his heart is now an awkward pulse; with each given piece, it gets fainter. Soon Ohm won’t have a heartbeat at all, just a ball of magic in his chest keeping him alive.  The thought scares him immensely.)

    Which, naturally, means that the eighth glow goes to Marcel during one of his recording sessions. This one surprises him and Ohm chokes on his drink, coughing sharply as the newest heart-piece forms, pulsing faintly as it forms into a plush  Fin. He notes the way this Fin’s skin perfectly matches Marcel’s own and smiles. It’s amazing, and everything Ohm has ever wanted, and he uses Marcel’s birthday as an excuse to mail the plush to him.

    (Except, he’s missing his heart. And he knows that he’ll probably never get it back.)

    Scotty follows close behind, a cowboy hat forming on the edge of Ohm’s desk in time with his laughter as the train plows through his truck.  That gets sent out as soon as his birthday pops up; Ohm laughing when the other appears on his next stream wearing it proudly. 

    (It’s a piece of himself; he hopes Scotty takes amazing care of it.)

    Finally comes Lui, the ridiculous GTA stunts earning him a small monkey wearing a familiar uniform. 

_(Ohm doesn’t have a heartbeat anymore._

_His chest is silent.)_

**oOo**

    For a long time after, going on seven _months_ , Ohm’s world is silent and colorless. He’s constantly tired; it’s the sort of exhaustion that comes from only having a ball of magic in one’s chest, rather than the usual heartbeat, and Ohm really needs a nap.

    (He’s so off kilter that even the others notice.)

    Somewhat surprisingly, it’s _Daithi_ who first comments. “Ohm…. Ryan?”

    Ohm breathes in slowly and rubs his face. He hasn’t really slept well since he gave away the last piece of his heart. It’s disconcerting to not hear anything anymore; no beat, only the smooth pulse and glow of magic keeping him alive. “I’m fine,” he says, and there’s a sense of exhaustion coating both his bones and his words. “Just tired.”

    Tyler frowns, mouth turning down in a disbelieving expression. “Yeah, right,” he says flatly. “You sound like you’re half-dead already. What the fuck is wrong, dude?”

    Something flashes in Ohm’s gaze and he scowls. “I said, ‘I’m _fine_.’ Something in my life shifted and I just haven’t been sleeping well lately. I’ll be fine once I adjust.” He huffs a breath and leans back in his seat, narrowing his eyes at the screen. Tyler, at least, looks slightly ashamed for poking the bee’s nest. Even Evan looks concerned; Ohm doesn’t usually snap like that.

    His birthday looms closer and closer and Ohm sort of dreads it—he also looks forward to the date; it’s an odd combination of emotions that he can’t name.

    He’s slowly getting used to not having a heartbeat, though it’s still hard to fall asleep at night.

    (That isn’t really surprising considering that Ohm usually drifts off to the sound of his own heart.)

    Then Ohm’s birthday actually arrives and he gets quite a few gifts from his friends. He enjoys every one, leaving Bryce’s gift for last. The box is halfway open when exhaustion overcomes him and Ohm staggers to a nearby couch, collapsing onto it with Bryce’s gift on his chest, and promptly falls asleep.

    (Ohm wakes up hours later to an empty box and the sensation that something is _different_. There’s a beat in his breast, faint and fluttering, and—

    He can hear his own heartbeat again. It’s a flutter in his chest, off from what he remembers his own, and it can only mean that—

    Someone requited him. He has a piece of someone else’s heart.)

    His breathing comes faster and Ohm presses a hand against his chest, just listening to the familiar beat. For a while, he doesn’t move, lost in a sensation he thought long gone, and it’s only when Bryce texts him, sounding absolutely frantic, that he does move.

**Bryce:** Bring up your Skype, Ohm. Please. I need to talk to you.

    Ohm blinks slowly, momentarily caught off guard, and heads over to his computer, absently booting it up while he searches for something to eat. Bryce is already on the screen when he reappears, looking beyond upset. He’s practically in tears. “What’s up, Brycie?” Ohm asks, settling into his seat with a bowl of cereal.

    Bryce winces, then blabbers so fast that the rabbit can barely keep up. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. It just disappeared and I don’t know what happened.”

    “Whoa, whoa, whoa. What happened, Bryce?”

    “The necklace you gave me. It’s _gone_. I put it by my bedside table last night before I fell asleep and now I can’t find it.” The blond looks and sounds miserable, but Ohm doesn’t notice. He’s too busy putting the pieces together in his head.

    Laughter spills out of his throat as relief sweeps through him; Bryce, on the other hand, doesn’t appreciate the sound. He scowls fiercely, hands already reaching for his mouse. “That’s it. I tried to apologize and you’re laughing at me?”

    Ohm winces. “Bryce,” he snaps. The other doesn’t listen. “Bryce. Bryce!” He tries again, hands already reaching for the one button he’s never pressed before. The camera comes on with a faint click and Ohm swallows. “Bryce. Look at me.”

    Bryce stills, his blue eyes flickering upwards. Then they blow wide, the pupil momentarily expanding to cover his iris. “Ohm? You—”

    “Answer me honestly, Brycie. Did you give someone a heart-piece recently?” He watches as the other swallows, the muscles in his throat bobbing.

    “I… I… I—”

    “It’s a yes or no question, Brycie.”

    The blond licks his lips nervously and glances down at his hands before slowly nodding and quietly whispering, “Yes.”

    Ohm smiles, bright and gentle. “That explains both the empty birthday gift box and the heartbeat I can now feel,” he says, and watches as Bryce once again goes wide-eyed, a hand immediately flying to his own chest.

    “You can tell?”

    “I haven’t had an actual heartbeat in months, Bryce,” he says, soft and quiet. “You’re the first person who has reciprocated.”

    “Ohm...” the blond breathes. He swallows and focuses on his own chest, just now realizing that, yes, he can sense the faintest, off-beat thud alongside his own. “So the necklace was a heart-piece?” Bryce pauses and clicks his tongue. “Can I just go ahead and assume that all of your recent birthday gifts to everyone were heart-pieces?”

_(The sad smile Ohm gives him says everything Bryce needs to know._

_It’s heartbreaking.)_

**oOo**

    It’s Delirious who starts the avalanche, even if he doesn’t realize it at the time. “It’s true, Tyler,” he says during a session that no one is recording, laughing in his usual hysterical fashion as they play Hide and Seek, “I gave away my first heart-piece before the age of fifteen.”

    “Who?” Tyler practically demands. “Was it Luke?”

    Delirious’ avatar turns and gives the pig an incredulous look, along with the middle finger. “Who the fuck do you _think_ it was , Tyler? Of course it was Luke.”

    Vanoss hums, leaping from a roof to the ground in an attempt to avoid the Seeker. “Anyone else in the group sharing a heartbeat?” he asks, curiosity evident in his voice. Bryce pauses and glances at Ohm’s black camera screen, hesitating just slightly.

    Ohm takes the choice out of his hands. “Brycie and I share one,” he admits casually, his character peeking around a corner.

    “Oh?” Lui asks, raising a brow. “Was it easy to sense the new heartbeat?”

    Bryce winces. “It took me a while to notice.”

    The rabbit is silent for a while, enough so that Tyler actually asks, “Ohm? Did something happen?”

    “I noticed it immediately,” Ohm says at last. “It is, after all, not hard to notice a new heartbeat when you haven’t had one in months.” The entire call goes dead and Delirious breathes in sharply.

    “Fucking hell,” he breathes.

    Tyler, on the other hand, frowns, and Ohm pauses because the other has clearly caught onto something. “Someone get Daithi and the others in the call, cause I think I figured shit out.”

    There’s silence for a while as the others are contacted; Brian’s voice echoing as he calls a hello. “So, what’s up?” he asks.

    “Tyler,” Ohm warns, not really liking what he’s going to hear next.

    A stuffed pig appears in view of the camera and Tyler holds it carefully. “This is a heart-piece, Ohm, right?” The rabbit winces slightly, thanking his lack of camera. “In fact, I think all of Ohm’s recent birthday gifts to us were heart-pieces.” He smirks. “Am I right?”

    Ohm sighs and closes his eyes. “You’d be correct,” he says quietly.

    Vanoss licks his lips nervously, gaze flickering towards the owl sitting on his bedside table. Now that he thinks about it, the plush does seem to pulse faintly and rhythmically. He reaches over and picks it up, letting his thoughts run wild. Ohm really is a sweetheart; he’s sweet and easily to get along with. Despite his ridiculous language and sometimes odd trains of thought—Delirious can get a lot worse—Ohm really is a delight to be around. The plush in his hands glows faintly and—

    And dissolves into red mist, and in the call, Ohm gives a sudden, loud gasp. Inside of Evan’s chest, there’s the faint beat of another’s heart. “Oh,” he says, quietly.

    “Ah!” Ohm yelps, almost at the same time.

    “Ohm?” Bryce asks, “are you all right?”

    The rabbit laughs and says, “That’s two now,” and Bryce’s face lights up with the brightest of smiles. For a second, there’s only the sound of keyboard clicking, then Ohm’s black screen flickers and lights up, revealing his face to the group for the first time. “I think it’s about time this happened,” he says, smiling brightly, and oh, fuck, they’re in trouble.

    (He’s beautiful; almost to an unfair degree, and—

    And suddenly Evan isn’t the only one who doesn’t have a physical manifestation of a heart-piece anymore, because Tyler’s pig vanishes from his hands with the same pink glow just as the other breathes, “Oh, fuck me.” The smile Ohm gives is blinding, his hand pressed against his chest as he listens to three heartbeats.)

    Delirious squeaks and then curses loudly, practically yelping, “My teddy bear!” and Ohm coos faintly as another heartbeat comes to life in his chest.

    Marcel rolls his eyes. “My Fin is gone,” he says, just as Scotty’s hat vanishes from his head.

    Cartoonz snickers. “Whelp, my gun rack suddenly seems to be short one now.”

    “I seem to be missing a keychain,” Mini adds.

    “My monkey’s gone.”

    Daithi holds up his keys and jingles them. “Same here.”

    Brock smiles widely and says, “My moose is gone now.”

    “So is my plush ‘T’ symbol.”

     Ohm drops his face into his hands; it’s a bright red, and he’s laughing cheerfully.

_(He listens as everyone else exchanges heart-pieces over the course of an hour._

_His heartbeat is strong, beating perfectly in tune with everyone else.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are being moderated because i don't appreciate being told to kill myself.


End file.
